


【HP/ABO】取暖（七）

by VesperRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain





	【HP/ABO】取暖（七）

“你要杀了我吗？”小巴蒂挑衅地舔着嘴角，“杀啊，杀掉我！反正你手上的人命加我一个不多！”  
“不会杀你的。”雷古勒斯说，“我会让你，好好的。”  
小巴蒂的笑容消失了。他有点不知所措，被Alpha揪着项圈一路拖进客房，两手乱抓，在雷古勒斯胳膊上留下道道血痕，指甲里全是破碎的皮肉。傲罗忍受了疼痛，任由他一口咬在手腕上，这回真的撕开了肉，动脉的鲜血喷射出来。  
“你干什么？你在想什么？”小巴蒂叫道，牙齿滑动，伤痕拉大，血溅了他一脸。  
雷古勒斯挥挥魔杖，手腕止住了血，不过伤口仍然狰狞。禁锢咒将小巴蒂的四肢捆住，Omega跪到了地毯上，闻到逐渐浓烈的火焰威士忌的味道。“这就是你的应对方式？”他被压得难受，仍然坚持抬头望着Alpha，“干我，发泄怒气？”  
“不。”雷古勒斯回答，“那只是一部分。”  
他从口袋里摸出一根雪茄点燃。他很少抽烟，然而现在头痛得几乎无法忍受，各种各样的声音——嘲笑、指责、谩骂、劝慰——在脑海里碰撞，杀人的诅咒在血管里显现。  
邓布利多提醒过他，一旦开了杀戒，人骨子里就会有什么东西永远改变。因此，他也被永远地监管。  
他试图冷静下来，额角的青筋在跳动。禁锢咒减弱了，小巴蒂开始疯狂地挣扎，抱枕、毯子和摆件被踢得到处都是，他感到脚趾一阵钻心的疼痛，估计是踢到了那座天使雕像，地毯血迹斑斑，说不清是他的还是雷古勒斯的。  
“懦夫！有本事就杀了我！”他大吼，“没错，你救了我的命，那你就拿回去！我不稀罕！”  
雷古勒斯举起了魔杖。  
速速禁锢的效力瞬间加强，长蛇般的绳索从各个方向缠住小巴蒂的四肢，将他强行摁在地毯上，其中一根把项圈往后扯，他顿时呼吸艰难，一点点吐出粉红的舌头，那上面也沾着血。  
“我说过别再惹我。”雷古勒斯深吸了一口雪茄，慢慢蹲下来，“我希望过……我不想动用……可你逼我这么做。”  
“虚伪——”  
项圈进一步收紧，小巴蒂发出模糊的字眼，眼前开始发黑。  
窒息是吗？太低级了吧，以为他会怕这点痛苦？  
他这么想着，随即惊恐地发现两腿正在被拉开，完全无视他的努力，漆黑的绳索勒出血痕，一块一块的肌肤白得透明，在袍子的阴影下颤抖，下意识地准备迎接进一步的侵犯。  
雷古勒斯伸手将袍摆撩起来，这时信息素的作用显了出来，被完全标记的Omega动弹不得，耻辱地接受目光的洗礼。窒息让他的反应加深，羞耻、愤怒和恐惧把他的大脑搅成一团，血液在中间轰隆隆地炸响。  
他眼睁睁看着雷古勒斯手中的雪茄靠近自己的大腿内侧，经过脚踝、小腿、膝盖……一直到腿根最敏感脆弱的位置。那地方感受到了热气和烟气，战栗地收缩着，穴口渐渐漫出体液。  
“不要……”小巴蒂勉强说出话来，“别……你有本事杀了我……”  
雷古勒斯毫不留情地按了上去。  
屋里响起凄厉的惨叫，皮肉烫焦的哧哧声轻不可闻，小巴蒂的双腿因为过度用力而彻底失去血色，麻木和刺痛逼得他发疯。  
烟灰形成一个圆洞，黑里带着点白，夹杂了一丝血。  
“希望你能长长教训。”雷古勒斯松开了手，在他嘴角吻了一下，“过会儿给你上药，不用担心感染，当然留下疤痕是在所难免的了。”  
他的声音在抖，手腕和胳膊上的重重伤口淌了满地的血。

8月12号，哈利·波特的听证会。韦斯莱先生带着哈利按照麻瓜的路线赶过来，刚踏进电梯就碰到了雷古勒斯。  
“听证会时间改了，将在五分钟后开始。”傲罗说，“抓紧。”  
“梅林啊！”韦斯莱先生惊呼，“多谢告知，哈利，快跑！”  
他们一同路过神秘事务司，卢修斯正和福吉说话，与雷古勒斯有一瞬间的对视。卢修斯摸了摸左边小臂，朝他露出一个笑容，后者移开目光，低调地点了点头。  
雷古勒斯坐到乌姆里奇旁边的位置，看到哈利孤零零地在大厅中央接受讯问，而——  
“证人：阿不思·玻西瓦尔·伍尔弗里德·布莱恩·邓布利多。”苍老但有力的声音在门外响起，邓布利多在满庭震惊的目光中走到哈利身边，直直看向慌乱的福吉。  
“阿阿阿不思……你接到改时间的通知了？”福吉攥紧了羽毛笔。  
“并没有，但很巧的是，我早到了三个小时，于是正好赶上了。”邓布利多露出一丝笑容，朝雷古勒斯眨了眨眼。  
“这个老疯子真讨厌。”乌姆里奇用邓布利多能听到的音量说，“说起来，你准备好说辞了没有？”  
“嗯。”雷古勒斯说，“小巴蒂·克劳奇早就死了，毫无疑问，那封纸条是某些人针对我的复仇；看起来我需要加强一下住所的安全措施，克利切就曾报告过两次入室行窃。”  
乌姆里奇笑得甜蜜蜜：“那就好，那就好，但你肯定还得接受调查。”  
“是，我接受。给魔法部添麻烦了，是我的不是。”  
庭上邓布利多又在恳求福吉不要逃避现实，而后者对此展示了最恶劣的态度。乌姆里奇笑盈盈地对邓布利多说：“不好意思，摄魂怪归我们管辖，所以我是否能理解成……你在怀疑魔法部失职渎职？”  
邓布利多看过来，目光却与雷古勒斯相接，后者不动声色地看了一眼旁边。  
“不。”邓布利多说，“我没有这个意思。”  
福吉喊道：“好吧——赞成被告有罪的，请举手。”  
乌姆里奇迫不及待地举起了手。雷古勒斯犹豫两秒，也投了赞成票，被福吉和乌姆里奇满意地注视。他垂下眼，感到哈利·波特震惊而愤怒的目光扎在自己身上。  
他知道哈利最后一定会无罪释放。邓布利多离开了，哈利孤独地在原地坐了一会儿，突然抬眼盯向了雷古勒斯。  
寒意。  
雷古勒斯打了个激灵。那是伏地魔的眼睛……他早已抛弃的黑魔王藏在那个男孩的眼瞳后方，朝他微笑，狂怒和恨意席卷而来，将他淹没。一瞬间，他觉得哈利会拔出凤凰尾羽魔杖，轻飘飘扔来一句“阿瓦达索命”。  
“你和你的垃圾哥哥，一个都别想跑。”他听到多年以前伏地魔的声音，“噢，我亲爱的小布莱克，你真的以为你逃得了吗？跪下，仁慈的我会给小天狼星留个全尸的。”  
他待再仔细看，哈利却已经被韦斯莱先生领走了，仿佛刚才全是错觉。  
“怎么啦？突然冒冷汗，邓布利多对你暗中下恶咒了还是怎么着？”乌姆里奇问，将半个身子靠在他身上，“你要去哪儿？回家吗？”  
“……不，没事。”雷古勒斯说，“我要去一趟宠物店。”


End file.
